Yokai Academy Battle Royale
Description These 5 Girls will Fight For the Heart of their Love! Tsukune! Which of these Five Girls Will Win?! Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, or Rubi?! Interlude Boomstick:YES! A 1V1V1V1V1 CATFIGHT!! Wiz:Moka, The Vampire of 2 Sides. Kurumu, The Big Breasted Succubus, and Yukari, the Little Witch. Boomstick:Rubi, The Servant of a Lady Ship, and...SHIT! Mizore:*Stare* Wiz:...Mizore the Ice Queen Stalker, Its Our Job to Analyze their Weapons Armor and Skill to Find out who Would Win a DEATH BATTLE!! Moka Boomstick:...This? She looks So Weak! *Boomstick sees How many Times She Kicked a Monsters ass in her Sealed Form* Boomstick:...dafuq... Wiz:and Thats Not her Only Form! Boomstick:You Mean that Scary as Fuck Innerform whose Clare could Kill Chuck FUCKING Norris?! Wiz:uhh...Inner Moka is Very Tough, She can Send Lasers At her Foe, and is Absolute Powerhouse, She can Pretty Much Kick EVERY Other Youkai In the Fucking World to death!...but Its kinda Risky. Moka:Know your Place. KurumiEdit Boomstick:...DAMN! Shes Fucking HAWT!!! Can I Dump Suika?\ Suika:Nu! *smack* Wiz:...Kurumi is a Big Chest Sucubus, who prefers one Boy, but Shes VERY Powerful, for one, she and Yukari are the Only ones who Can FLY on their Team, Which is a VERY Impressive thing, She also Is the More Close Ranged Fighter, and Uses Claws on her Hands and Feet as Weapons, Boomstick:AND her Breasts to Suffocate! IM NOT JOKING! Wiz:He isnt...i fucking Wish He Was.. Kurumi:HI TSUKUNE! YukariEdit Boomstick:What the Fuck?! Wiz? Why is A Kid on this team!? Wiz:Yukari is a Pipsqueak Kid, that Has Amazing Potential, Even For Being so Little, For her Age she can Tank everything The Others Can, and MORE! Boomstick:Like Reimu, she Uses Flying Paper, and They FUCKING Hurt, and She Also...*Lols* Uses a Fucking Tub to Bang people on the Head, that Fucking Hurts. Wiz:She can Actually Spawn More than That, Pretty Much Whatever She Wants, But she Prefers Not to unless she Feels Like it, and she Might Not. Boomstick:Shes also The SMARTEST Girl in this Fight, or Combatant, she is a Very Adept Strategist, but Her Age CAN Get in the Way. Yukari:Please Wait for me Tsukune! MizoreEdit Wiz:...Mizore is a Yuki-oni and One of the Most Powerful of Them, she Can Do Many thinks, and Is Rumored to be the Only one with Teleportation, Due to How well She Stalks. Boomstick:She Can Survive Fire! And she has Defeated People With Fire Based Powers!! And Also, Against the Leader of the Protection Commitee, she Tanked A Full Power Fire Blast, ISNT FIRE SUPPOSED TO MELT ICE!? Wiz:Mizore is The Most Well at Both Ranged and Hand to Hand, She can Use Ice Claws and Cyrokinesis, Her Mere TOUCH Can Freeze, And Lastly, she can Create Ice Clones, and is Very Very Sc- GAH! Mizore:Stare... Wiz:... Boomstick:...She also likes Tsukune, and Cooking is a Good Forte, like Every Wom- *Freezes* Mizore:That'll shut him up... RubiEdit Wiz:Rubi is Easily The Foe that Caused The Gang the Most Trouble. Boom:Because her Hometurf Fucking Saved her ass..Which wont Be Used, But Gensokyo WILL So...Yuukas Sunflower Field MAY Prove Advantageous. Wiz:With out her Flowery Slaves, she Can use her Magic to do Pretty much everything Yukari can do, but Give her a Flower Field. and HOLY Shit. Boomstick"With one She Will Pretty Much Destroy You, Shes Easily One of the Strongest On the Team, And if Angered Enough, She Will enter a Flowery Demon Form, Also she has a Awesome Feat, She Survived an Attack From Moka, Kurumi, AND Mizore At the SAME TIME/ Wiz:Its Pretty Much Her Limit/ Boomstick:Oh...Damn. DEATH BATTLE!! Tsukune saw All the Girls Were Arguing For who Takes Tsukune to Be Their Love, and He Begins Sighing Tsukune:Why dont You All do a Fight? Winner Gets a Prize? Kurumu:A Fight to the Death! Winner Gets Tsukune! Tsukune:What?! All Five Girls Got into a Fighting Position as Moka forcibly has Tsukune Rip off the Cross Moka:You will Never Survive Me.. FIGHT! Moka rushed Towards the Other 4 While Mizore, hid, Kurumu Flew, and Yukari Flew too, While Rubi Began to Launch Shadowy Birds towards you Moka:Hah! Moka Kicked The Shadows Back at Rubi and was Launched into a Wall, Moka Smiles and Jumpped towards Yukari, but gets Bashed on the Head with A Tub, But kicks it Back, But gets Slashed By Both Mizore & Kurumi, while Mizore hid Behind a Tree, Moka kicks the Tree and Sees Noone. Moka:Where did she Go!? As Moka Looks, Kurumu Rushes Towards Her but Gets Another Tub To the Face, So she Changed to Yukari, Who Launched a Lot of Cards at her, who dodges and Stabs Yukaris Belly. Yukari:K-Kurumu?! What Are...you...Doing!? Kurumu:Your Not Touching Tsukune Anymore! Kurumu Then Rips Yukari Apart and Laughed. KO 1/4! Kurumu Laughed, & Laughed, But Stopped as She Saw Rubi in her Monstorous Giant Vine Monster Form, And Flew into the air to Avoid Her Vines, As Moka Rushes towards Rubi, While Mizore begins Freezing the back of the Monster, while Hiding, Rubi Began Getting onslaughted, But Rubi Suddenly Grabbed All But Mizore and Laughed Rubi:I Will Squeeze All of you To DEATH! Mizore:Oh Shit... Kurumu:Rubi let Us the Fuck Go!! Moka:LEARN YOUR PLACE! Moka Began Spinning and Then Rushed Into the Monster and Kicks Rubis Head, Shattering it and Her Life. Rubi:GAH!!!!!!! *When the Light Stopped, Rubi was Death And All But Moka was Ok. KO 2/4! Mizore Watched as Kurumu and Moka had a Duel, but Got an Idea, as She Began To Create her Clones, As The Two Fighters were Being Unnoticably Surrounded, Moka Gripped Kurumus Neck and Smirked as she raised Her Foot towards Kurumus Neck. Moka:LEARN. YOUR. PLACE! Moka was about to kick when Kurumu Gets Impaled By Mizores Clones. Moka:There you are...I Guess its Your turn to Learn your Place! Mizore:No.. KO 3/4! Mizore sent her Clones towards Moka, who Bagan to Fight them all, All began Shattering With each Hit, as Moka Didn't Notice Moka Was Sneaking Towards Her Cross, But gets hit in the Face with a Tree Moka Through as She Struggled Stand, as She Held The Cross in her Hand. Moka:Its time for you to Learn your Pla- Moka Stopped as She Saw The Cross in Mizores hand, There was Little She Could do as Mizore Jammed the Cross into Mokas Throat, as She Reverted Back to Normal. Moka began Healing But Mizore Began To Claw endlessly at Mokas Body, And Then Froze Mokas Corpse. KO 4/4! Mizore Looked At Tsukune who Blushed and Sighed, As the Two Went to Get Married as The Custodians Cleaned up the Corpses. Results! Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year